


Classified, The Girl Who Never Died

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They had a plan and he had done his part. He finished his work and was waiting for her at the party she was supposed to get there any minute, then he got the call.This is an experimental idea





	1. Never Made It To The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was waiting for his pregnant wife at the party, that is when the phone started ringing.

*Ring, ring*  
“hello?”  
“Hello, am I speaking to Mr. Stark?”  
“yes this is Tony Stark, who is this?”  
“I am calling from WH Medical Center, I’m afraid there has been an accident, involving your wife…” Tony can feel his stomach drop, as dread fills in his belly, he just knows something is going terribly wrong. He tunes out the conversation and drives to the hospital, his body on autopilot. He doesn't even realize what has happened five hours later.  
*In the hospital*  
“I am sorry Mr. Stark, she is only 26 weeks and as optimistic as we can be even with the best care, there is a likelihood that your daughter will not make it.” Tony looks into the window of the NICU. There are multiple monitors connected to his baby. He can recognize the IV and the respirator, they have her on the respirator. She is so small and there are so many things around her Tony barely even noticed the color in the IV go from clear to red, god was his baby bleeding. Tony finally looked up to see if anyone was going to do something about it when he notice someone who didn't belong there.  
“What is my father doing in there.”  
“I am sorry, he got here first said he wanted to meet her incase anything happened. I’ll call him out.” The nurse walks away and Tony can't help but hate his father for that moment. The man dared come see his daughter after two year without as much as a call. He had gone back to trying to replicate his best work, trying to make another Captain America, and had been to absorbed in his work to care about his remaining family. In Tony's mind Howard was hardly family anymore so he couldn't help but feel disdain as the nurse brings Howard Stark to him.  
“I am so sorry Tony.” Howard says looking Tony in the eyes, cold is all that Tony can see. Ice cold, maybe that is why he couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
“My wife is dead, I guess that makes both of us widowers now I guess we do have something in common.” Howard just grows colder.  
“Tony this i-“  
“Just shut up!” Tony said no tears in his eyes, maybe it was just one of those times where one is just to tiered to shed tears. “I don’t have time for this, I shouldn’t be talking to you when I should be spending the few moment’s I’ll have with my daughter.” Tony turns to walk away,  
“Tony, stop! I’m sorry, I mean it.” Howard had a different look to him, his face seemed heavy Tony guessed that in a way it was as if his strength had drained out of him. Maybe it was the age or the grief, Tony hadn’t seen him since his mother’s funeral, so he couldn’t tell. “I’m sorry for everything, I should have been a better father and now I see it” Tony rolls his eyes and walks into the NICU Howard follows.  
“You can’t be here it’s family only.” Tony says softly washing his hands thoroughly.  
“You forget I am your family too.” Howard answers washing his hands for the second time.  
“They have her on a respirator, she is not even a day old and she needs a respirator.” Tony sinks his face onto his hands quietly. Howard sits in front of his son and slowly takes on of his hands.  
“Tony, I mean it. You are not alone, you two are not alone.” Howard whispers, Tony can see it now, it was not age or grief that weighed in his father’s features it was regret true regret.  
“If I lose her, I will be alone.” Tony let’s go of his father’s hand and lightly touches the glass. This time Howard doesn’t even try to approach. The 81-year-old looks over to the baby. Fragile little thing only a pound and a half the liquid on the IV is still lightly pink and yet no one has noticed. He is trying very hard to not become frustrated, it should be working, she should be getting better, but nothing has changed yet. Howard takes a deep breath, it was experimental, like everything in this world it was just an experiment an equation and this one had to work, after all he had only one shot. He planed his words and began again.  
“Tony, you are not alone, and I want to be part of your life again, I want to be part of Amelia’s life, she is my granddaughter and I know I was never the best father but losing your mother has changed me. I want to be there for you. I need to be there for you, for you two because believe me when I say this Tony your daughter will not die, she cannot die.” He pauses for a moment looking over to the child calculating every moment the lie hanging heavy on his eyes as he continues, “not when she has your mother’s eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this started as an idea, what if Tony Stark had always had a kid, but still was the same Tony. This eventually escalated into making a whole backstory and the backstory got super elaborate, so I was like ok to sort things out I should write something and that became ok might as well share what I write cuss why not. Then it hit me if I've already made this whole identity of how this character would fit in the MCU then I should just go for it and hope for the best, so let’s just get into this.


	2. +5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute chapter for a nice day.

Tony was laying down on the couch eyes closed lightly snoring. He had fallen asleep on the couch with Amelia laying on his chest. The house had changed drastically since Amelia came home from the hospital. There were toys laying on the floor a large knit doll was sitting on the coffee table. There were footprints on the walls and pictures on the fridge. Crayons had been put away in a kitchen drawer and small pink heels were thrown next to Tony’s shoes.   
A clumsy tune came from the piano waking Tony.  
“I was not asleep” he said sitting up missing the weight on his chest. He heard a small giggle and relaxed. The tune of The White Winter Hymnal repeated itself more fluently, yet it was still unnaturally slow and cautious.   
“I, was” a gentle voice started but stopped when she missed the key. Tony turned to look at the five-year-old at the piano. “I was following, I was following the pack- ugh” missed again. She repeated from the start this time her voice only a whisper. Tony couldn’t help but smile. Amelia was still in her pajamas a pink gown reaching to her ankles exposing her bare feet. She was a chubby little girl with long maroon curls reaching the middle of her back. Her skin was still red from spending time on the sun all summer long. Tony had been trying to get her to put on more sunblock, but Amelia hated sunblock with a passion and now it almost looked like she had freckles from the sunburn.   
“Morning baby.”   
“Ahh!” Amelia shrieked throwing herself to the ground from her seat. “I didn’t feel you there.” She complained lifting herself from the floor and brushing away imaginary specks of dust from her gown.  
“Just woke up.” Tony answered waiting slowly for his daughter as she walked towards him. Amelia laid her head on Tony’s chest.  
“Are you leaving again?” Amelia asked, changing the pitch of her voice slightly to sound even smaller than she already was. She looked up at her father a small gleam in her eyes, almost made her seem scared and if Tony didn’t know his daughter, he would have believed that she was scared.  
“It’s just one week and your staying with your grandpa while I’m gone.” Amelia crossed her arms and turned away. “and I’m making pancakes before we go.” She turned back to Tony trying not to smile.   
“One week.”  
“One week.” Tony repeats taking Amelia’s hands.  
“Can I help with the pancakes!”  
“Umm.” Amelia looks at her father with wide eyes. Tony knows it’s a bad idea, he has been down this rabbit hole before, but she is looking at him with those eyes. “Just a little bit.”  
“but,” she starks complaining.  
“just a little, ok.” Tony kisses Amelia’s temple. She jumps away towards the kitchen and Tony slowly gets up cracking his back.   
They left their home leaving behind them a mess in the kitchen, hopefully the bots will clean it by the time they are back. Amelia put on her backpack without complaint and Tony couldn’t help but feel relieved. He did not need to make a scene in from of his father, he was already being criticized as a father by everyone he knew. Tony didn’t need to add Howard to that list.   
“Tony.”  
“Howard.” They acknowledge themselves with caution.   
“Grandpa!” Amelia ran towards Howard nearly tackling him. Tony ran to catch them both before they fall.   
“Princess, thank you son.” Howard answers.   
“Milly be careful your grandpa already broke his hip once.” Amelia hides behind Howard’s legs smiling lightly.  
“Sorry.”  
“Its fine princess you can do whatever you want.” Amelia giggles clinging harder to Howard’s leg. “Where is Mary, Tony?” Howard asks. Tony takes in a deep breath, he knew this was coming he should have been ready for this. Well here goes nothing.  
“We are not together anymore. Found out she was already married and broke it off.”  
“What! Tony how could you bring a woman like that into your home!”   
“You don’t want to know how I found out.” Tony thinks aloud. “Anyways that has been dealt with and we are never going to see her again, right Millie.”  
“I didn’t like her anyways, she was always lying.”   
“Amelia go inside Rose will take your things to your room, I’ll be there soon princess.” Howard glares at Tony.  
“but-“ Amelia starts  
“Go Millie I have to leave anyways.” Tony said. Amelia went to her dad quietly. Tony picked her up and gave her a kiss and the cheek. “I’ll be back soon, behave with your grandpa, ok?”  
“bye daddy.” She gives Tony a kiss and runs inside the moment he lets her go.  
“Married Tony!”  
“I’m a busy man I don’t have the time to do a background check on every woman that enters my life.”  
“Maybe if you are going to bring them into the place your daughter lives you should do a background check.”  
“I know I made a mistake won’t happen again.” Howard only sighed at Tony’s words.  
“Look son I’m almost 90 and I really don’t know how long I got left.”  
“Dad.” Tony interrupts.  
“No, no. Listen, I am already 86 and I just want you to have your life sorted out before I leave you. Look Tony you are a good father but that doesn’t change that your daughter doesn’t have a mother.”  
“I’m trying dad I really am”  
“look son after you finish this sale you can take a break, what about that pretty girl from administration what’s her name? Vanessa, Victoria?”  
“Dad.”  
“No, Virginia! Virginia.”  
“No, dad I’m not dating my assistant.”  
“So now she’s your assistant.”  
“Dad stop,” Tony looks at his watch. “I actually have to go I’m going to miss my flight.”  
“You own the plane. What is the point of having a private jet if it leaves without you.”  
“bye dad.” Tony says getting into his car.   
“No kiss for your father.”  
“Naw you’re not cute enough.” Tony turns on the engine.


	3. 1 Week Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes back home and meets someone carrying grim news.

-1 Week later-  
Tony walks out of the plane to see Obadiah Stane running towards him, strange.  
“Tony, we are doing everything we can we already have search parties in woods and-“  
“The what?” Tony interrupted feeling his stomach drop, his muscles tighten.  
“Tony, no one told you!”  
“No one told me what?” Suddenly Stane gets very serious and Tony can feel the time slow.  
“Tony, you need to sit down.” Stane takes a large breath and rubs his eyes, and as Tony looks up, he notices they are red almost as if he had been crying. Tony is still standing frozen and Stane begins speaking anyways. “Last night Howard, your father was driving God knows where to with Amelia and there was an accident.” Tony still frozen was absorbing every word. “I don’t know how but it looks like Howard lost control of the car. Tony your father has passed away.”  
“Where is my daughter?”  
Obadiah takes a deep breath, “no one knows, we already have search parties where the car was found. It has only been a few hours she couldn’t have gone too far.”  
“Ok good, lets go.” Tony says with a knot in his stomach and sweat in his forehead  
“Tony,”  
“You just said it we need to look for my daughter, where’s Pepper? Have you seen my assistant?” Tony said speed walking to the car.  
“She is already in the crash site.”  
“Good.” Tony grabs his phone dialing Pepper. “Hello Pepper, I need you to order an- auto-…  
Ok good, I also need-  
Done too, … I’ll be there in 10.” Tony hang up. “You out I’m driving.” Tony shoos Obadiah’s driver and speeds away leaving everyone else behind.

Tony had not slept in the past two days. He was still wearing the same suit from when he got off the plane. Adrenaline still running through his veins overseeing the search. He turns hearing a faint whistle. He walks slowly towards the sound deeper into the forest. The whistle sounds again much louder. Tony starts running towards it not being sure what he expected.  
Once he gets there, he wishes he never did.  
“I am very sorry Mr. Stark.” He can’t tell who is even saying it he is only aware of the shredded pieces of his daughter’s pink sweater covered in blood and the paw print of a mountain lion beside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought maybe chapter 4 will have one paragraph and I will do a large chap 5, maybe I don't like short chapters so I'll see what I'll do.
> 
> *Edit there was no chapter 4 just added the paragraph here*


End file.
